Benang Merah Yang Kusam
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Benang merah di antara keduanya, Okita Sougo dan Tokugawa Soyo yang saat ini tidak lagi merah warnanya. Benang itu sekarang tidak lebih dari sekedar benang tipis yang hanya merantai ingatan keduanya tentang masa lalu mereka. Pair : OkiSoyo, KamuSoyo, slight GinKagu.


**Benang Merah Yang Kusam**

 **Gintama**

 **Rated : K**

 **Main Chara : Okita Sougo, Tokugawa Soyo, Kamui**

 **Pair : OkiSoyo, KamuSoyo slight GinKagu**

 **Modern AU**

 **PS : I really love this pair, between Knight x Princess. I didn't care if I ship this ship alone in Gintama fandom lol.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, wanita itu berdiri dengan anggunnya di ambang gapura setinggi dua meter yang dihiasi bunga-bunga merambat di tiang penyangganya. Di dampingi seorang pria yang memakai setelan _tuxedo_ yang menawarkan lengannya untuk dilingkari oleh si wanita.

"Apakah kau siap Soyo?" _Baritone_ lelaki itu bertanya dengan lembut kepada perempuan yang lebih rendah darinya tiga puluh senti itu.

Wanita yang dipanggil Soyo itu menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Hai_ , _ani-ue_!"

Keduanya pun melangkahkan kaki bersama-sama untuk masuk ke dalam gapura yang di sana sudah menunggu seorang pendeta bersama dengan seorang laki-laki yang berdiri tidak jauh di sampingnya.

Menggunakan busana yang sekiranya hanya dipakai sekali seumur dalam hidupnya. Busana berwarna putih tulang, dengan _shading_ krem disela-sela bawahan rok panjang yang menjuntai sampai menyentuh karpet merah. Di mana saat ini dia melangkah dengan sepatu _high heels_ putih setinggi tiga senti bersama dengan pria yang dipanggil _ani-ue_ itu.

Begitu mereka berdua masuk, para tamu undangan berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka untuk menghormati keduanya.

Wanita itu begitu mempesona di mata para hadirin yang datang ke acara pemberkatan pernikahannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal kecantikan wanita dengan surai hitam yang tergerai menutupi punggung tegaknya yang terekspos dari balutan kain sutra _charmeuse_ putih. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dikerudungi dengan sehelai _tulle_ putih berhias glitter dan manik-manik kecil yang menjadi mahkotanya hari ini.

Lima langkah lagi, dia akan sampai di hadapan seseorang yang akan mengangkat _tulle_ miliknya untuk memberinya ciuman pertama sebagai sepasang suami-istri.

Dari balik _tulle_ yang dia kenakan,iris coklat itu bisa melihat dengan jelas pria yang sudah menantinya di depan sana.

Seorang pria tampan, dan juga manis dengan kepangan di rambut oranye kemerahannya. Setelan _tuxedo_ yang menonjolkan sisi wibawa dan kedewasaan pria yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya sesaat lagi.

"Soyo, pergilah. Kamui menunggumu. Jangan gugup loh ya."

Suara sang _ani-ue_ membangunkan Soyo dari kekagumannya mengenai Kamui, pria yang akan mengikat janji cintanya sehidup semati dengannya.

"A-ah! Iya!" Soyo menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia lalu mengambil langkah untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Kamui.

 _Ani-ue_ itu tersenyum melihat tingkah adik kecilnya yang mungkin merasa _nerveous_ diupacara pernikahannya. Dia harap itu tidak akan mengganggu konsentrasinya di upacara yang sakral ini. _Ani-ue_ itu mundur beberapa langkah untuk bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya yang mendapatkan tempat duduk paling depan untuk menjadi saksi pernikahan Tokugawa Soyo dan Kamui.

Di sana sudah berdiri Sakata Gintoki, Kagura, Hijikata Toushiro, Hijikata Mitsuba, Kondou Isao, dan beberapa orang lain yang merupakan orang yang dekat dengan Keluarga Tokugawa.

"Soyo- _chan_ sudah menikah, kapan giliranmu, Sho- _chan_?" Bisik Gintoki kepada _ani-ue_ itu. Si rambut keriting bergelombang itu sempat-sempatnya menyikut Sho- _chan_.

Sho- _chan_ , panggilan akrab dari Tokugawa Shige Shige hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan pria yang merupakan kekasih dari sahabat adiknya, Kagura. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu padamu. Kau sudah ada Kagura- _chan_ , kapan kau melamarnya?"

Manik marun itu menyipit kesal begitu diserang dengan ganas oleh sahabatnya sendiri. "Aku akan menikahi Kagura kalau si Kakak itu sudah menikah terlebih dahulu."

Shige Shige tahu dia menang dan membuat Gintoki tidak akan meneruskan topik pernikahan itu lagi padanya. "Benarkah? Aku akan menantikan undangannya."

"Ssst! Diam kau keriting!" Dengan kejamnya Kagura mencubit perut yang berlapis jas hitam formal yang dikenakan oleh Gintoki. Walaupun sudah berlapis jas dan kemeja, tapi tetap saja rasa sakitnya tetap menyengat dan menjalar ke tubuh yang saat ini dipelintir oleh jari dari kekasihnya dan juga adik dari Kamui.

"A-adu-aduh Kagura! Sakit! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! " Gintoki merintih tertahan mendapatkan cubitan maut dari gadisnya.

Melepaskan jarinya dari Gintoki, gadis yang hampir serupa dengan Kamui itu melirik ke tempat duduk yang masih kosong di seberang kirinya. Seharusnya orang itu hadir di hari yang bahagia ini. Tapi sampai saat pemberkatan bahkan Soyo sudah di depan pendeta dan para tamu, dia tidak kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya.

Gintoki melihat wajah Kagura sedikit khawatir mengenai sesuatu. Dia bisa menebak apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh wanita yang mengenakan _dress choengsam_ putih itu. Dia pasti mengkhawatirkan salah satu sahabatnya yang sampai saat ini belum hadir. Tangan lebar Gintoki menepuk kepala oranye dengan setelan rambut kepang gelung itu.

"Gin- _chan_?" Kagura mendongak ke atas melihat kepada Gintoki yang lebih tinggi darinya dua puluh senti.

Gintoki tersenyum yakin pada gadis yang sudah dia kencani beberapa tahun belakangan ini. "Jangan khawatir. Si Sadis itu pasti datang. Dia bukan tipe pengecut seperti itu."

Melihat senyum kepala perak itu membuat Kagura sedikit membuatnya tenang. Dia mengangguk. Dia percaya apa yang dikatakan pria yang mendampinginya hadir di upacara pernikahan sahabatnya.

Kembali ke sepasang mempelai, berdiri saling berhadapan satu sama lain, Kamui dan Soyo. Sepasang kekasih itu akan menjejakkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan di mana cinta mereka berdua dilabuhkan.

Pendeta memulai kata-kata pembukanya untuk menyibak tirai sumpah setia sehidup semati kepada keduanya.

Di luar tempat acara berlangsung, sepatu fantovel hitam menjajak rerumputan hijau untuk menuju tempat itu. Tempat di mana wanita yang selalu dia puja baik dalam dunia nyata maupun mimpinya akan melangsungkan pengucapan janji suci bersama dengan pria lain yang bukan dirinya. Kurang dari sepuluh meter, dia melihat suasana khusyuk di area taman tempat acara resepsi sederhana yang dihadiri kolega dekat Tokugawa dan sahabat-sahabat Soyo. Para tamu undangan mendengarkan kata-kata pendeta yang membacakan kidung-kidung firman Tuhan, termasuk Okita Sougo yang berada di luar.

Netra marun miliknya menatap lurus menuju gerbang putih yang dibalut kain putih berhias bunga-bunga sebagai hiasannya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas di ujung sana, berdiri Kamui dan Soyo dan di antara keduanya ada seorang Pendeta.

"Yang telah hadir, pengantin laki-laki bernama Kamui, dan pengantin perempuan bernama Tokugawa Soyo." Pendeta sudah mulai memasuki acara inti dari pemberkatan setelah membacakan doa-doa.

Langkah per langkah memperpendek jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempat keduanya. Telinganya masih mendengarkan perkataan-perkataan yang keluar dari mulut si Pendeta.

"Pernikahan adalah ritual suci yang dilakukan oleh dua orang. Di depan orang-orang yang kalian sayangi dan kasihi. Jika ada seseorang yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini, mohon untuk berbicara sekarang. Atau itu akan membuat hidupmu menjadi tidak damai dalam hati."

"Aku—"

Semua orang segera memusatkan perhatiannya kepada orang yang telah menjawab perkataan Pendeta tadi. Tidak terkecuali sepasang mempelai. Pria dengan _tuxedo_ hitam dan dasi merah itu berjalan menuju ke depan dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari para tamu. Namun dia tidak peduli. Kepala bersurai coklat pasir itu tetap tegak dan menatap lurus kepada Kamui dan Soyo. Langkahnya mantap untuk bisa menjadi salah satu saksi pernikahan kedua orang itu.

Tahu adik iparnya mungkin akan mengacaukan pesta adik sahabatnya, Hijikata Toushiro yang akan segera beranjak dari kursinya di tahan oleh Gintoki."Sougo—!"

Memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama dengan suaminya, Hijikata Mitsuba berusaha menahan perbuatan adiknya. "So- _chan_!"

Manik coklat milik Soyo membulat. "Sougo- _kun..._?!"

"Oy Sadis!" Seru Kagura sambil berdiri dari bangkunya juga ingin membuat pria berjuluk Sadis itu sadar kalau dia baru saja membuat pernikahan ini hampir batal dengan ucapannya.

Kamui maju untuk melindungi calon istrinya dari tamu yang diundang dari pihak Tokugawa itu. Apa saja bisa terjadi saat seseorang dilanda perasaan kecewa dan patah hati. Termasuk merusak pernikahan yang disaksikan orang banyak sekalipun. Tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi di hari yang istimewa untuknya dan untuk Soyo.

"Aku dan orang-orang yang hadir di sini tidak ada yang menentang pernikahan ini. " Dengan tenang dia menjawab keraguan dan ketakutan tamu undangan yang mengira pernikahan ini akan batal karena kehadirannya. Sougo melewati kakak iparnya yang sudah bersiap pasang badan untuk melindungi acara ini.

Suasana tegang tadi mulai berangsur kembali tenang melihat pria yang tadi mengintrupsi kata-kata Pendeta dengan tenang berdiri di samping kakak perempuannya.

"So- _chan_..." Wanita yang hampir serupa dengan Sougo itu melihat adiknya dengan tatapan mata khawatir.

Bergumam dalam, dia tidak menolehi kakaknya. "Tidak apa-apa _ane-ue_. Aku tidak akan lari."

Pendeta itu tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kita akan lanjutkan acaranya. Dengan ini Kamui, apakah kau bersedia mengambil Tokugawa Soyo sebagai istrimu, dan mencintainya, merawatnya, baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka?"

Pria dengan manik biru laut itu mengangguk tegas. "Ya. Saya, Kamui menerima Tokugawa Soyo sebagai istri saya. Aku berjanji, untuk merawat, dan mencintaimu, dan akan tunduk pada janji suci yang saya ucapkan padamu hari ini untuk selamanya. Baik susah dan duka. Sampai maut memisahkan aku dan kau."

Beralih ke mempelai perempuan, Pendeta juga menanyakan hal yang sama. "Tokugawa Soyo, apakah kau bersedia mengambil Kamui sebagai suamimu, mencintainya, dan merawatnya, baik dalam keadan suka maupun duka?"

" _Bisakah kau tidak berkata 'ya', Soyo?"_ Harap Sougo dalam hati. Tangannya mengepal menanti jawaban yang akan dia dengarkan dari mempelai wanita itu. Berharap keajaiban akan datang dari sepenggal kata yang segera mengakhiri harapannya.

Soyo mengangguk mengikuti perkataanya yang selanjutnya. "Ya. Saya, Tokugawa Soyo menerima Kamui sebagai suami saya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Sougo tersenyum dengan penuh rasa bangga di pun tidak lagi terkepal. _"Ya, sudah pasti 'ya' 'kan hime-sama?"_

"Aku berjanji, untuk merawat dan mencintaimu, dan akan tunduk pada janji suci yang aku ucapkan padamu hari unruk selamanya. Baik susah dan duka."

Jelas tidak mungkin Soyo mengatakan 'tidak' mengingat pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan impiannya yang ingin dia wujudkan bersama dengan lelaki yang dia cintai. Kagura dan Mitsuba tidak khusyuk melihat kepada Sougo. Walaupun wajah pria itu terlihat tegar, tapi mereka tahu pasti bahwa tidak di dalam hati si pemilik badan.

"Dengan ini, saya mengesahkan kedua mempelai sebagi suami istri yang sah."

Tutup si Pendeta. "Kepada mempelai dipersilahkan untuk bertukar cincin."

Kagura, si pembawa cincin untuk kakaknya dan sahabatnya maju ke depan membawakan bantal putih kecil berukuran 10x10cm yang di atasnya terdapat dua cincin emas berbeda ukuran. Yang jelas ukuran yang agak besar dipakaikan untuk Kamui, dan yang lebih kecil untuk Soyo.

Dengan cekatan, Kamui mengambil cincin emas bertahta berlian merah untuk disematkan di jari manis Soyo. Setelah dipakaikan cincin, kini giliran Soyo menyematkan cincin pilihannya saat mereka berbelanja berbagai keperluan keduanya untuk hari yang istimewa ini.

Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, Sougo hanya mematrikan pandangannya kepada Soyo yang saat ini sudah sah menjadi istri dari orang itu.

Tidak tahu haruskah dia senang, haruskah dia marah, haruskah dia sedih, saat melihat wanita itu kini mustahil untuk dia raih hatinya karena setelah janji suci itu telah terucap dari bibirnya.

Dia senang, bisa melihat Soyo tertawa dan tersenyum dengan penuh pancaran kebahagiaan yang selama ini tidak pernah dia lihat saat bersama dengannya.

Dia marah, karena dirinya membiarkan wanita pujaan dengan panggilan _hime-sama_ — olehnya itu tidak bisa dia miliki, dan harus kalah bersaing kepada orang yang sama sekali asing dengannya.

Dia sedih, tidak bisa menjadi orang yang bisa mengucapkan janji cinta sehidup dan semati kepada sahabat kecil yang tumbuh bersama-samanya semenjak mereka masih balita.

Kamui menyingkap _tulle_ yang sedari tadi menutupi kecantikan wanita yang telah dia tambatkan hatinya. Terlihatlah wajah si pengantin perempuan yang begitu ayu dengan iris coklatnya yang besar, hidung yang mancung, serta bibir kecil yang dipulas dengan lipstik merah jambu. Warna pipi yang merah merona membuat Kamui berpikir dia adalah wanita tercantik sejagat saat ini dan seterusnya. Walaupun dia tahu wajah jelek Soyo sehabis bangun tidur.

Tapi bagi Kamui, Soyo adalah _Sleeping Beauty_ -nya.

Bukan hanya pria berambut kepang yang memikirkan betapa jelitanya adik dari Shige Shige itu.

Di seberang sana, Sougo juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kesempurnaan dan kecantikan Soyo.

Wanita yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati hampir seumur hidupnya.

Wanita yang telah membuatnya mengabaikan cinta-cinta yang ditawarkan oleh wanita lain.

Wanita yang telah membuatnya bermimpi menjadi seorang ksatria gagah berani untuk melindungi sang tuan putri.

Segalanya tentang Tokogawa Soyo, yang membuat Okita Sougo hidup dan hancur disaat yang bersamaan. Dia membenci Soyo yang tidak akan pernah paham betapa beratnya dia memikul perasaan cinta yang tidak akan pernah bersambut di pundaknya . Di sisi lain dia mencintai Soyo yang menjadi mentari kecil yang menyinari hidupnya yang gelap setelah kehilangan orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan naas sewaktu dia masih kecil.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan paparan sinar kehangatan dari kebaikan dan ketulusan Soyo.

Kamui melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat, dan sedikit menunduk ke bawah untuk bisa melihat secara jelas wajah istrinya. Kedua insan itu saling menutup mata dan memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya. Perlahan dan pasti, kedua bibir itu bertemu sama lain.

Netra ruby itu menyaksikannya.

Ciuman lembut dan singkat dari Kamui dan Soyo yang terekam di dalam kepalanya melalui indra pengelihatannya. Keduanya memisahkan diri.

Sougo mengangkat kedua belah tangannya. Dia lalu bertepuk tangan. Diikuti dengan tamu lain yang bersorak dan mengucapkan selamat kepada keduanya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia maju ke keduanya.

Mitsuba melihat adiknya beranjak dari sisinya. "So- _chan_...!"

"Selamat, _hime-sama_ atas pernikahannya." Ujar Sougo sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan si pengantin perempuan. "Maaf aku tadi datang terlambat."

Si kepala hitam itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Terima kasih sudah repot-repot datang kemari Sougo- _kun_. Aku senang Sougo- _kun_ jauh-jauh dari Osaka kemari untuk menghadiri pernikahanku dan Kamui." Daripada membalas jabat tangan pria dengan surai coklat pasir itu, dia lebih memilih membalasnya dengan pelukan hangat.

Netra crimson itu melebar. Dia ingin sekali membalas pelukan hangat wanita tersebut, namun sesuatu dari lubuk hatinya mengendalikan tubuhnya untuk tidak membalasnya. "Aku senang bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu _hime-sama_."

Soyo pun melepaskan pelukannya. Sahabat dari _hime-sama_ pun beralih pada pria yang sudah mendapatkan kemenangan apapun mengenai Soyo. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada suami wanita pujaanya. "Aku Okita Sougo. Sahabat dari istrimu. Salam kenal."

Kamui mengulurkan tangannya untuk membalas jabat tangan dari Sougo. "Aku Kamui. Ya, aku tahu tentangmu. Kau adalah sahabat Soyo dan juga adikku." Jawabnya ramah sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih karena sudah ada untuk mereka berdua." Walaupun tadi sempat dihinggapi rasa waspada saat dia menyela perkataan Pendeta, tapi Kamui bisa menerima orang ini dengan baik.

Ya, Kagura dan Sougo adalah sahabat yang terkadang selalu berebut perhatian Soyo. Terkadang Sougo mendengarkan Kagura bercerita dengan kakaknya yang tinggal di luar Jepang untuk bekerja kepada dirinya dan juga Soyo. Sougo pun melepaskan tangannya dari Kamui.

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Oh ya, _hime-sama_ aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Hari ini juga aku harus kembali ke Osaka. Pekerjaanku banyak yang belum kuselesaikan di sana." Sougo mulai membalik badannya.

"Sougo- _kun_ , tapi—"

Sougo tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada sepasang pengantin itu. Lalu dia mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan keduanya. "Tolong jaga Soyo _hime-sama_ ya, _Ōji-sama_."

Dia menerima kekalahannya.

"Sougo..." Kagura melihat sahabatnya pergi melalui dirinya dan Gintoki begitu saja.

"Oy bocah—!" Panggil Gintoki kepada Sougo yang sudah mulai beranjak jauh.

Tidak menyahuti panggilan si kepala perak, dia hanya melambaikan tangan kirinya tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Di jari manisnya tersemat sebuah pembuka tutup kaleng.

Netra Soyo terbuka lebar melihat sosok yang akan menghilang dari pandangannya itu masih menyimpan benda itu.

Tidak terasa baginya sebuah benang merah kusam yang tidak terlihat, terhampar sepanjang jarak Sougo yang sudah melangkah jauh darinya. Benang merah yang mungkin sudah tidak merah lagi warnanya seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan jauhnya dirinya dari ingatan dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu hampir tak pernah tersentuh lagi.

 _Dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu..._

" _Hey, Soyo," Sougo memanggil gadis cilik yang tidur di atas rerumputan hijau di sampingnya._

 _Manik coklat itu mengerling ke samping kanannya. "Ada apa?"_

" _Hmm... Menikah itu apa?" Tanya Sougo polos dengan nada penasaran. " Sebentar lagi, Mitsuba ane-ue dan Hijikata nii akan menikah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan dengan kata menikah."_

 _Soyo kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke langit biru. "Yah, yang kutahu sih mereka akan bertukar barang begitu. Lalu mereka akan mengenakannya barang itu seumur hidup mereka." Bocah lima tahun itu menjawab seadanya, karena jujur dia juga tidak tahu mengenai apa itu makna dari kata menikah._

" _Maksudmu bertukar hadiah seperti natal ya?" Sougo kecil makin salah paham menerima informasi yang diterima olehnya._

 _Merasa buntu karena sepertinya Sougo salah tanggap, akhirnya gadis dengan helai rambut hitam itu bangun dari tidurnya. Dia mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membantu dirinya memberi penjelasan kepada Sougo. Seketika netra coklat itu mendapatkan sesuatu yang mungkin membantu. Dia lalu mengambil kaleng bekas minumannya, dan melepas pembuka kalengnya._

 _Melihat gadis cilik itu sibuk dengan kaleng bekas, Sougo berdiri dari tidurnya. "Ada apa?"_

 _KLAK_

 _Pembuka kaleng itu pun terlepas. "Mana sini jarimu."_

 _Dengan sukarela Sougo memberi tangan kirinya kepada Soyo. Lalu Soyo memasangkan pembuka kaleng itu ke jari manis anak laki-laki yang mencari arti dari kata menikah. "Begini. Mereka akan bertukar barang seperti ini."_

" _Eh?" Dia melihat jarinya yang sudah melingkar sebuah pembuka kaleng di jari manisnya. "Begitu ya?"_

" _Nanti, kau juga harus memakaikanku barang yang sama di jari manisku," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya penjelasannya cukup membantu Sougo untuk mencerna apa yang tadi dia tanyakan padanya._

 _Mendengarkan ucapan Soyo, Sougo mengangguk. "Aku janji akan memakaikanmu barang yang sama sepertiku! Itu namanya menikah ya? Kalau begitu aku akan menikah denganmu, Soyo!"_

" _Janji?" Soyo tertawa kecil._

" _Ya!"_

 **END**


End file.
